1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image processing apparatus and method for three-dimensional (3D) image zoom, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for scaling a zoom area in a color image and a depth image using a zoom mode among a two-dimensional (2D) zoom mode, a 3D zoom mode, and an intermediate dimensional zoom mode of the 2D zoom mode and the 3D zoom mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zooming is a technique that allows a user to view an object included in an image from a closer perspective or a farther perspective by magnifying or minifying a portion of the image, or the image as a whole. Accordingly, zooming is used to obtain a wide depth of field image with a camera or to give a special effect to a video.
As various techniques for three-dimensional (3D) image acquisition and display are being developed in recent times, a 3D image zoom technology is becoming a key technology for a 3D camera and a 3D display.
However, since a 3D image includes depth information dissimilar to a two-dimensional (2D) image, a traditional zoom technology fails to make an object included in a 3D image appear to be closer or farther away by increasing or decreasing a scale of a portion of the image, or the image as a whole.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a zoom technology that makes an object included in a 3D image appear to be closer or farther away.